Partners
by thegreekarmygoesmeow
Summary: It has been nearly half a century since the the Kishin, Asura, had been defeated. Half a century of peace and balance in Death City. But with a witch uprising growing stronger, will the new students of the DWMA be able to restore balance? Mostly SpaMano with side GerIta, USUK, and PruHun possibly others.
1. Prologue

_**Partners**_

_Summary:_ _It has been nearly half a century since the the Kishin, Asura, had been defeated. Half a century of peace and balance in Death City. But with a witch uprising growing stronger, will the new students of the DWMA be able to restore balance? Mostly SpaMano with side GerIta, USUK, and PruHun possibly others._

_Prologue_ _

_ Cold. Lonely._

_ At just eleven years old, Antonio found himself without a home, family, or even a friend. As he wandered the dark streets of Death City, he shivered, looking around hopefully. He was not aware of the fact that he was being followed. It wasn't until he was roughly shoved into an alley that he started to realize the danger he was now in._

_ "Tch. It's just a kid." Said a deep, rough voice._

_ "Look at him though. There's something different about him.." Replied another voice._

_ "I guess he can come with us then. Let's go, kid."_

_ "No!" Antonio shouted, scrambling to his feet. "Mama always said not to go with strangers! I don't know you!"_

_ This only made the men chuckle, reaching for the boy._

_ "Oi! You bastards leave him alone!" Screeched out another small voice._

_ The men and the child both froze, turning to face the newcomer._

_ There, with a glare more suited to someone twice his age, stood Lovino Vargas. The boy was known throughout the city for his temper and foul mouth. He had grown up on the streets and seemed to fend for himself well despite his small size._

_ "Scram, brat." Yelled one of the men, turning his attention back to Antonio._

_ "Don't fucking call me that, bastard!" Lovino yelled, his arm beginning to glow._

_ "W-What the hell?!" the taller man yelled, stumbling back a bit. "That kid's a weapon!"_

_ Lovino's arm glowed brighter, then the light faded. Where the boy's arm had been, there was now a wickedly-sharp blade. The boy hesitated only for a moment before charging at the two men. Antonio shrunk back slightly before kicking one of the men in the shin. Said man swore, glaring at the tan boy. He was focused on Antonio far too much to notice Lovino running directly at him. He was knocked back by the flat of the boy's blade and hit the wall._

_ Even in a moment like this, Antonio could still stare in wonder as he moved to stand back-to-back with the weapon._

_ "How did you do that~? That was amazing~!" He grinned._

_ "Tch. Shut up and fight." Lovino huffed. Though he was one year younger than Antonio, he was already much more street-wise and ready to fight. "How do you feel about holding an axe?"_

_ "An axe?" Antonio blinked. "Well..Mi padre used to have an axe..I guess I could use one.."_

_ "Good." Lovino said before he closed his eyes, his entire body glowing much like his arm had before. The younger boy's form shifted and Antonio found himself catching a small, black and silver axe with a smooth, red handle. The weapon felt surprisingly light and balanced in his hands. Antonio stared down for a moment before a sharp voice sounded from inside his head._

_ '_Bastard, what are you doing?! Let's get them!_' This voice was unmistakably Lovino's thought it sounded vaguely metallic._

_ "Right!" Antonio charged at the stunned men, making a lunge at one of them._

_ As the blade touched the man's skin and sliced thought, he began to evaporate, leaving a glowing red soul behind. A Kishin egg. Antonio's eyes widened as he rushed to do the same to the man's partner. After a small struggle, the second man was also defeated. Lovino began to glow again. On instinct, Antonio let go. The younger boy reformed in front of Antonio again, looking slightly worn out. Antonio himself sat down against the wall, panting._

_ "A-Are you okay, bastard?" He asked, eyes hard as ever as he went over to the floating souls, swallowing them with a satisfied gulp._

_ "Yes~! Thank you~!" Antonio grinned, jumping up and hugging his savior. "If you hadn't helped, I don't know what would have become of me~."_

_ "G-Get the hell off of me!" Lovino shoved the taller boy away. "Go back to your parents!"_

_ Antonio looked down sadly, sitting against the wall again. _

_ "I don't…I don't have parents..Not anymore." He sighed, looking down._

_ At this, Lovino's eyes widened slightly. He took a step closer to the older child, awkwardly patting his shoulder. In truth, Lovino had been abandoned by his own parents a few years before, keeping his younger brother, Feliciano instead._

_ "Don't worry, I…I don't have any family either."_

_ "R-Really?! How sad! Well my name's Antonio! Maybe we could be family~!" He grinned. Lovino couldn't help but give a rare, wry smile._

_ "Yeah..maybe. I'm Lovino by the way." He offered his hand to help the other up._

_ Antonio gave his brightest smile, causing his companion to blush slightly. He took the younger boy's hand, pulling himself up. Their eyes met and both knew from that moment on, they were partners._

_ It was to be the beginning of their greatest adventures._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Parteners**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Seven years later.._

"Oi, bastard! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Lovino yelled out, glaring as his partner ran out of the house, zipping up his pants.

"S-sorry, Lovi! My alarm didn't go off!" Antonio tried to reason.

"Because you fucking turned it off, idiota!"

And so, the pair ran down the streets of Death City, towards the DWMA. They raced up the steps and down the halls, nearly trampling anyone unlucky enough to be in the hallway at the time. Just as the bell rang, the duo dived into their seats. They shared a quick grin/scowl and pulled out their notes as their teacher walked in.

This was, however, not their usual teacher. Instead of the short, balding man they were used to, a tall woman who looked to be in her fifties at the oldest walked in, followed by a man who appeared to be about the same age. Whispers spread through the room like wildfire, students gawked at the newcomers. Everyone had heard rumors, and knew the story of the students who fought the Kishin fourty-three years ago.

"Alright, enough talking. Sit down and take your seats." The man grumbled.

"Class! My name is Professor Evans." The woman looked around the cresent-moon room, pausing slightly when she got to Antonio before moving on. "And this is my partner Soul. One of the Death Sythes, as I'm sure you all know." She motioned to her left, the light catchin the small golden bad on her finger. Soul gave a toothy grin and a cocky wave to the class, "Your usual teacher has fallen ill and we have been asked to fill his place. There will be no horseplay, talking, gum chewing, or figh-"

"They know, Maka." Soul rolled his eyes. "It's not cool to tell kids things they already know." He whispered, hand clamped over his wife's mouth. He dropped his hand and adressed the class. "So we've heard that there were some.._interesting_ weapons and meisters here. When I call your name, step down here and be quick about it.

"Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland."

The pair of blonds looked at each other. Then, Alfred winced in pain as a very satisfying 'thud' was heard under the table. The pair stood and walked down to the front. Arthur's cheeks took on a pink tone as he looked anywhere but at his partner or the teachers.

"Elizibeta _Héderváry and Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

_ "What did you ____do THIS __time, Gilbert?!" Elizibeta hissed to her albino partner. The boy simply shrugged, standing and waltzing down to the front of the room like he owned the place. Elizibeta hung her head and followed after him. Soul and Maka watched in amusement at the eerily similar couple._

_ "Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Lovino Vargas."_

_ "Lovi, that's us~!" Antonio grinned. Lovino simply facepalmed and stood up._

_ "You idiota. Why am I your partner again?" He whispered, slowly making his way down._

_ "Because you love me~." Antonio gave him a goofy smile. Lovino simply blushed and pushed the older boy lightly as they made their way to the front of the room. Once there, they stood with the others._

_ "So you six are the students who-" Soul's words were cut off as the door was flung open and another pair burst into the room. _

_ "Ve, sorry we're late~!"_


End file.
